NOTICIAS DE CHICAS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: En Internet se anuncian estas páginas juveniles donde dan notas interesantes, una de estas noticias tomara toda la atención de Marinette que no parará hasta que cerciorarse de que es cierto. Oneshot. Portada realizada por LadyDoptera.


¡Mira estos 10 íconos juveniles y su transformación de adorables niños a apuestos muchachos!

Así dictaba la nota promocional de que aparecía en una de las redes sociales de Marinette, a la cual termino accesando por error al querer moverse por la pantalla de su celular. Dejo salir un suspiro frustrado mientras esperaba que su teléfono terminara de cargar la página antes de poder cerrarla y continuar viendo las publicaciones de sus amigos, todo con el fin de no trabar su dispositivo.

Le molestaban esas páginas de Internet, donde el documento dictaba un par de frases mal redactadas según le había demostrado Alya y que se basaban en una cantidad exuberante de imágenes para ejemplificar lo dicho en el título. Las peores eran aquellas que te hacían cambiar de página una y otra vez con el fin de mostrar toda la nota y así contabilizar más visitas.

La verdad es que se encontraba impaciente, en unas horas se reuniría con sus amigos para ver una película que recién habían estrenado. Lo cual significaba un par de horas con Adrien. Pero para eso faltaban un par de horas, suficiente para limpiar su habitación y ordenar sus deberes para la tarde.

Estuvo a punto de salir de la nota hasta que algo en la misma llamo su atención.

En letra cursiva y en un tamaño más grande que el texto general decía _¡Los chicos guapos eran adorables de niños!_

Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron cuando la frase termino de ser leída y al momento se levantaba de su diván rosa para sentarse en su escritorio y abrir el buscador de su computador.

—¿Qué haces Marinette? —preguntó la criatura rojiza que había estado comiendo tranquilamente una galleta de canela antes del cambio abrupto de la joven parisina.

—¡Buscar fotografías de Adrien cuando era niño! —la chica escribía en el ordenador Adrien Agreste niño sin notar la mirada curiosa de la catarina que no entendía sus acciones, la pequeña flotó hasta posarse entre la azabache y su teclado para poder entender lo que pasaba.

¡Ya podía imaginarlo! Con su cabello ligeramente revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y una bandita en una de ellas, jugando en la caja de arena de algún parque, con unos pantalones cortos y una playera en colores vivos y con el dibujo de una imagen infantil en el centro. El chico era el más atractivo en todo el mundo para Marinette, eso solo podía significar que debió ser el niño más adorable que pudo existir jamás.

Quizás a excepción de los futuros hijos que algún día tendrían, pero no era momento para pensar en ello. Ahora era momento de centrarse en su exhaustiva investigación.

En la pantalla frente a ellas desfilaban las fotografías del compañero de clases de la chica cuando recién había empezado a modelar; se podía apreciar su espalda más estrecha y su cabello más corto. Marinette hizo una mueca, si bien era más joven no era un niño. Las fotografías eran de cuando el de ojos verdes tenía trece años.

Reinició la búsqueda intentando ser más específica Adrien Agreste 6 años pero lo único que obtuvo fueron las mismas fotografías ya vistas y algunas que eran de su última sesión fotográfica.

Hizo un puchero en el acto mientras reiniciaba el buscador y escribía una nueva serie de palabras Gabriel Agreste familia. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar una fotografía de la familia completa tomada en alguna entrevista o quizás alguna tomada por un fotógrafo amateur de los que vendían sus fotos a las revistas de chismes.

La pantalla se llenó de fotografías de su ejemplo a seguir en la industria de la moda, todas estas mostraban al hombre serio y profesional en sus desfiles de modas y algunas conferencias que había dado. Algo en el interior se la chica se estrujo al ver una de las fotografías más antiguas donde el hombre aparecía con su mujer en uno de sus eventos; ambos sonreían llenos de alegría, el mayor posaba su brazo por la espalda femenina y ambos mantenían una de sus manos en el vientre ligeramente abultado de la joven señora.

Observó la imagen por un largo rato al tiempo que guardaba la imagen, le sorprendía lo discretos que parecían ser los Agreste con su vida privada.

No pudo evitar hacer memoria mientras ampliaba la imagen y le dolió, no podía recordar al hombre mostrando una sonrisa recientemente, ni siquiera podía recordarlo compartiendo el mismo espacio que su hijo.

Su vista se clavó en la hermosa mujer. No había cambiado mucho si la comparaba con el recuerdo que tenía de la fotografía que había visto tiempo atrás en la computadora de Adrien, donde se mostraba más joven, quizás de antes de ser pretendida por Gabriel.

Debió ser una mujer única para romper con el caparazón de hierro en el que parecía estar resguardado su corazón; duro y fuerte pero que se quebraría antes de doblarse.

Ya se había roto una vez, por su mujer. Y había vuelto a alzarse cuando ella se fue, impidiéndole la entrada a su propio hijo… o quizás, de un modo difícil de explicar él se encontraba dentro, protegido de todo mal como lo estaba dentro de su mansión.

Suspiro cansada antes de intentar con una nueva selección de palabras, procurando dejar de lado sus últimos pensamientos. Que el padre del chico fuera tan frío no significaba que no lo amara, era ilógico.

—Vamos, debe haber por lo menos una —para ese momento ya había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—¿Una qué? —la voz femenina sobresalto a Marinette que termino cayendo de su silla mientras que Tikki se escondía detrás de la pantalla del computador.

—¡Alya!

—¿Qué estás haciendo niña? —inquirió la morena al tiempo que se acercaba a su amiga y la ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Busco fotografías de Adrien —respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Más?

—Quiero saber cómo era Adrien cuando era un niño, pero no encuentro ninguna. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —la morena la vio sorprendida.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? Quedamos de vernos a las tres y ya son las tres y media.

—¿¡Qué!? —No podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado.

—Vámonos Marinette, los chicos nos están esperando. —Alya se dirigió a la trampilla de la habitación, la de ojos azules tomo su bolso dándole tiempo a Tikki para esconderse dentro. Las chicas se despidieron de los padres de la azabache, antes de dirigirse al parque.

¿Por qué buscabas fotografías de Adrien de niño?

—Mi mundo —la azabache sintió la mirada confundida de su amiga sin siquiera verla –la nota decía que los chicos guapos eras lindísimos cuando eran niños.

—Y tu buscabas fotografías de Adrien…

—¡Porque él es perfecto! —la contraria río por el comentario.

Los chicos se acercaron a la entrada principal cuando vieron a las féminas cerca del lugar.

—Hola de nuevo —saludo Alya.

—Hola Marinette —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—¿Tiene una buena excusa para llegar tarde? —cuestionaba Nino a la morena.

—Bajo su perspectiva, sí.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? La película ya no, seguro— intento ignorar la azabache los comentarios de sus amigos.

—Le decía a Adrien que podríamos ir a su casa y ver películas en la hermosa pantalla que su habitación —el moreno paso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del contrario.

—¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije sobre eso?

—-Sí, sí, sí, ya sé. Tu papá no me quiere, pero —había dejado su lugar a un lado de Adrien para posarse entre las chicas —aquí tenemos un par de ejemplos para nuestra generación, Alya es la creadora de un reconocido blog sobre los héroes de París que ha sido utilizado como fuente de información en periódicos y revistas. Mientras que Marinette es la chica que deslumbro a tu padre con su talento. Ambas son parte fundamental en nuestra clase con sus puestos como presidenta y vicepresidenta de clases, son bonitas y de seguro saben comportarse frente a los mayores. Si alguien debe tener la etiqueta de buena influencia para mi hijo de excelencia son ellas.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? —Preguntó divertida la morena ante las palabras de su compañero. Adrien soltó una carcajada por el comentario de su amigo antes de emprender el camino con sus amigos.

Se detuvieron a comprar chucherías en una tienda cercana al tiempo que disfrutaban la grata compañía. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Agreste fueron recibidos por Natalie quién miro curiosa a los compañeros de Adrien pero sin darles mayor importancia.

—Nino, lleva a las chicas a mi habitación, yo iré por los platos que necesitamos.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo la morena al momento que recibía una mirada curiosa por parte de la azabache. Ambas figuras se perdieron por uno de los pasillos laterales en el primer piso, mientras Nino empezaba a subir la escalera.

—Vamos Marinette —la chica se limitó a seguirlo, perdiéndose en los detalles del lugar mientras seguía a un distraído Nino que había empezado a tararear una canción.

El lugar era de ensueño según Marinette, este unía la arquitectura moderna con sus lisas paredes y sus amplios ventanales con un diseño más clásico por el tipo de nichos y detalles varios en hojas doradas; permitiéndole resaltar a los acabados por su bella constitución.

Notó entonces que la única fotografía a la vista era la que decoraba el descanso de las escaleras, donde se podía ver a Gabriel y Adrien en una pintura sumamente realista, pero ni una más.

Su concentración en el edificio se perdió cuando sin querer se golpeó con la pared frente a ella.

—¡Auch! —Al tiempo que sobaba su mejilla que había sido la mayor afectada buscaba a su amigo de lentes —¿Nino?

No tardó en notar que se encontraba sola en alguna parte de la casa y empezó a caminar intentando recordar lo poco que conocía de la mansión para poder regresar. Aun así no pasó mucho tiempo para que los nervios empezaran a invadirla.

¿Y si terminaba perdida para siempre? ¿Y si se olvidaban de ella y no la iban a buscar? ¿Y si realizaban una misión de búsqueda y rescate y Adrien no la quería jamás por ser tan inepta como para perderse en su mansión?

No, no, no. Debía parar el tren de sus pensamientos o nunca saldría de esa situación. Respiro hondo e intento recordar el camino que había tomado y dónde había podido errar la vuelta.

Pero a cada paso que daba le parecía que encontraba espacios nunca antes vistos del hogar del rubio y que parecían completamente innecesarios para dos personas. ¿Cuántos espacios para tomar café o conversar necesitaban? Había visto al menos dos en su camino e imaginaba que debían existir más en el otro extremo de la mansión.

Los pasillos parecían infinitos. Suspiro frustrada, continuando su camino hasta que algo llamo su atención.

De reojo pudo ver en un pasillo poco iluminado una fotografía colgada y no dudo en meterse en el. Enmarcada frente a ella se encontraba la fotografía que había visto en Internet de los señores Agreste acariciando el vientre donde Adrien descansaba antes de nacer. Junto a el había más, fotografías de ambos viéndose con ternura e incluso con Adrien cercano a los once años. Todos sonrientes y alegres en cada una. Le pareció triste pensar que aquellos bellos recuerdos se escondían en lo más desolado de la mansión, donde nadie podía apreciarlos.

—Cielos…

—Así que estas aquí —la voz masculina hizo que la piel de Marinette se erizara.

—¡Adrien!

—¿Todo bien? —el chico se había acercado a ella, deteniendo su mirada en la última fotografía que la chica había estado observando, en ella se podía ver a la señora Agreste sonriendo a la cámara, con el cabello jugando con el viento en un lugar lleno de sol, mar y arena.

—Me confundí y me perdí. Tu casa es enorme, me siento como en un laberinto —el silencio los inundo por unos segundos —tu madre es hermosa.

—Lo era, sí —la voz del rubio había sido melancólica, estrujando el corazón de la adolescente.

Quiso evitarlo, después de todo no quería incomodarlo más de lo que lo había hecho ya, pero en un impulso se vio ofreciéndole sus brazos abiertos al joven modelo, que se tensó por unos segundos antes de corresponder el abrazo.

El de ojos verdes escondió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Marinette, quien solo podía escuchar su corazón latiendo furiosamente en su interior, procurando acariciar la espalda masculina con el fin de dar consuelo, sintiendo cómo era abrazada con un poco más de fuerza antes de aflojar por completo el agarre pero sin siquiera separarse.

—Gracias Marinette —la chica había retrocedido sus manos hasta los hombros del contrario deseando no soltarlo.

—Estoy segura que en donde quiera que este esta muy orgullosa de ti —hablo sincera y con miedo, después de todo no se consideraba la mejor para dar consejos.

—Eso espero —dijo en medio de un suspiro. Adrien alejo su cuerpo de la fémina lentamente, cuando sus ojos se encontraron le regalo una triste pero sincera sonrisa que ella no dudo en responder —debemos irnos, Alya y Nino nos están esperando.

La azabache asintió, caminando a su lado a lo largo del pasillo hasta que noto que el contrario se había detenido, se giró para verlo, el cual parecía dudoso sobre lo que quería hacer.

—Marinette ¿quisieras ver algo importante para mí? —la chica se limitó a asentir —ven—. El rubio tomo la mano femenina, jalándola en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado momentos antes, llevándola cada vez más al fondo del pasillo. En algún punto de este la soltó para tomarla por los hombros y pararla frente a una fotografía de gran tamaño —Mi madre mando a ampliarla cuando recién se la habían entregado.

En la imagen que se encontraba frente a ellos se podía apreciar a la señora Agreste cargando a Adrien de unos tres años mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras este sonreía; ambos ajenos a que les habían sacado una fotografía.

El cabello del niño mantenía el mismo largo con el que ahora contaba, tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla junto a una playera verde con detalles rojos y unos tenis de los que prendían una serie de luces cada vez que se daba un paso. Se veía tan feliz.

—Mi padre la tomo en el patio trasero, estábamos celebrando la primera temporada de su firma; solo nosotros—. Parecía que quería agregar algo más pero que no se había atrevido a hacerlo. La de ojos color cielo apretó la mano izquierda del chico y le hizo un comentario que tiempo atrás ya había realizado.

—Tienes su sonrisa.

—Tú tienes la misma.

Y ahí se quedaron, parados frente a la fotografía intentando ignorar lo sonrojado de sus rostros y agradeciendo que estos no eran visibles para el otro.

A pesar de la fortuna de ese día Marinette no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste, después de todo no podía atesorar la fotografía como uno de sus tesoros más preciados; aun así ese sentimiento es opacado por la euforia del momento y mientras intenta calmar su acelerado corazón se dice mentalmente que era cierto, los chicos guapos eran tiernos de niños.

Y Adrien había sido (hasta ahora) el niño más adorable del mundo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a sus favoritos.

El otro día me apareció una nota de cómo habían crecido algunos actores desde su primer trabajo cuando niños que una amiga compartió y bueno, se me ocurrió esto.


End file.
